A Cheer to Drama
by amatsumicha
Summary: Quinn ist in Yale. Rachel in New York. Beide Single -Liebe, Lust, Freundschaft, Leidenschaft und jede Menge Drama - immerhin ist es die Diva Berry und das Quinn nicht gerade einfach, ist hat sie uns nur zu oft schon bewiesen. - Doch was wenn du feststellst, dass du verliebt bist. In deine ehemalige Feindin. Hast du den Mut für deine Liebe zu kämpfen oder läufst du mal wieder davon?
1. Chapter 1

_RACHEL BERRY_

Schnellen Schrittes lief die Berry durch die leeren Straßen New Yorks, ihr Ziel war ihr selbst unbekannt und dennoch war es als ob eine übernatürliche Energie, die sie leitete. Ihre Lungen brannten und erschwerten ihr das Atmen und dennoch hielt sie nicht an. Immer weiter und weiter trugen ihre Füße sie, die hohen Absätze ihrer Stiefel hallten in die Nacht hinaus. Die Fransen ihres schwarzen Kleides peitschten gegen ihre Füße, bis sie plötzlich stehen blieb. Vor ihr erstreckten sich die grünen Wiesen des Central Parks und der Mond schien hell am Himmel. Dort stand sie – wunderschön wie sie sie tagtäglich im Gedächtnis hatte. Ihre Alabasterhaut schimmerte sanft im Mondlicht, schmeichelte ihre fein definierten Wangenknochen, samtenen Schultern, wie auch ihre langen Beine. Trotz der kühlen Sommernacht, stand sie nebst dem Brunnen, ein rotes Kleid tragend, wenige Schritte von Rachel entfernt. Langsam näherte sie sich der Silhouette der jungen Frau an, ließ ihren Blick über die Gestalt gleitend. Die blonden Haare unterstützten das Leuchten dieser mystischen Augen, die in einem sanften Grün mit goldenen Splittern schimmerten und jeden Betrachter gefangen nehmen, auch wenn sie selbst von einem grau-blauen Rand eingefasst waren. Zitternd streckte die NYADA Studentin ihre Hand aus, streifte sanft die Schultern der Größeren, bloß um dann atemlos vor ihr zu stehen. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich rapide und ohne weiter nachzudenken, verkürzte sie jegliche Distanz zwischen ihnen und legte ihre Lippen auf die vollen der anderen.

Rachel fühlte wie ihre gesamte Welt sich auf den Kopf stellte und ihr die Luft nun noch mehr wegblieb, dann löste sie sich und blickte auf. Diese unglaublichen Augen starrten so intensiv in ihre und dennoch lag keine Emotion in ihnen.

„Ich liebe dich, Quinn."

Erschrocken und schwer atmend richtete sich Rachel Berry in ihrem Bett auf und blickte sich im dunklen Raum um. Sich durch die langen Strähnen ihres braunen Haares streichend, versuchte sie ihre Atmung zu beruhigen und dachte nochmal an diesen Traum. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie einen solchen Traum hatte, aber es war das erste Mal seit vielen Monaten. Diese Faszination, welche sie stets für die Anführerin der Cheerios hatte – diese uneingestanden Gefühle, welche sie durch ihre Highschoolzeit plagten, alles schien in dieser einen Nacht wieder an die Oberfläche zu kommen. Seit sie Quinn Fabray das erste Mal gesehen hatte, hatte es diese geschafft ihr den Atem zu rauben und obwohl sie von dieser gemobbt und seelisch gequält wurde, wuchsen diese Gefühle. Jedes Mal wenn sie sie im Glee Club singen sah, konnte sie ihre Augen nicht von ihr nehmen. Jedes Mal wenn Finn sie in seinen Armen gehalten hatte, konnte sie nicht anders als sich vorstellen, dass sie es war die es tat. Die Nähe welche im letzten Schuljahr zwischen ihnen entstanden war, die Gespräche über Beth, Yale und ihre Zukunft, als dies erschwerten Rachel ihr Dasein bloß, da sie der anderen nun zwar nahe sein konnte, aber dennoch nicht so nah wie sie es sich Tag für Tag wünschte.

Trotz ihrer Beziehungen zu Finn, Puck und Jesse, war es stets die blonde Cheerleaderin, welche sie wahrlich begehrte, doch die Unmöglichkeit dieser Verbindung, hinderte sie daran, es sich zuzugestehen – zumindest bisher.

Sie musste mit jemanden reden, jetzt sofort.

Schnell erhob sie sich aus ihrem Bett und fand sich vor ihrer langen Spiegelwand wieder. Ihr Nachthemd aus violettem Kaschmir fiel hinab zu ihren Knien, ein leerer Blick voller Schmerz blickte ihr entgegen und einen kurzen Augenblick später schlich sie in das Zimmer ihres Mitbewohners. „Kurt…Kurt bist du wach?"

Vorsichtig kam sie ihrem besten Freund näher, welcher schläfrig vor sich hin murmelte.

„Kurt.."

Sich unwohl fühlend blickte sie sich im Raum ihres schwulen Freundes um. Seide und die verschiedensten schönen Stoffe lagen in der einen Ecke, ein Poster von Liza Minelli schmückte die Wand über seinem Bett – alles war ihr so vertraut und momentan doch so fremd. Ihre Stimme war leise und zitterte, und jeder der Rachel Barbra Berry kannte, wusste, dass dies kein gutes Zeichen war. Sofort richtete er sich auf seinen Ellbogen und sah die junge Frau vor sich an.

„Rach, was ist denn los?"

Sein Blick war besorgt als er ihr ins Gesicht sah und ein wenig zur Seite rückte um ihr Platz zu machen. Sofort schmiegte sie sich neben ihn, rollte sich zusammen und legte seine Hand um sich. Es war ein altes Ritual, das die beiden im Laufe der Zeit entwickelt hatten und beiden das Gefühl von Vertraulich- und Geborgenheit vermittelten.

„Ich.. ich hab ein Geheimnis von dem niemand etwas weiß. Es ist einfach so… schwer. Und es tut so weh. Sie…"

Doch dann brach ihre Stimme ab und ein leises Schluchzen ersetze ihre Worte. Ihre Augen waren stur in die Dunkelheit gerichtet und dennoch sah sie bloß, das strahlende Lächeln der Fabray. Nun war der Hummel erst recht besorgt – so war Rachel nicht. Sie machte nie ein großes Geheimnis um ihre selbst, trug ihr Herz auf ihrer Zunge und war offen für alles und jeden und nun…

Wer war diese „sie" von der sie sprach?

Leise räusperte Kurt sich, während er sanft über Rachels Rücken streichelte.

„Rachel, Schatz.. wovon sprichst du denn?"

Seine Stimme war samtweich und wirkte beruhigend auf die Sängerin in seinen Armen, als diese plötzlich einen Namen nannte, welcher ihn verwirrte.

„Quinn."

Ihre Stimme war beinahe tonlos, ein leises Wimmern und der Hummel verstärkte seine Umarmung, als er hörte, wie die Berry nun in Tränen ausbrach.

„Quinn?

Oh Rachel, sie meint es bestimmt nicht böse, dass sie bisher noch nicht hier war. Du weißt doch – sie ist in Yale. Sie lebt ihren Traum und …"

Doch plötzlich wurde er von der Diva in seinen Armen unterbrochen.

„Nein Kurt. Das ist es nicht. Ich.. Dass sie ständig absagt, natürlich verletzt mich das, aber ..aber es ist.. noch viel schlimmer. Quinn, sie ist.. Ich bin..

Kurt, ich habe mich in Quinn verliebt."

Die letzten Worte ausgesprochen, überkam sie ein erneuter Schwall aus Tränen und schnürte ihre Kehle zu. Der Hummel, welcher mit vielem gerechnet hätte, hatte dies nun nicht erwartet. Er war schockiert und vollkommen sprachlos. Rachel war in Quinn verliebt? Wieso hatte er dies nicht gewusst oder bemerkt? Seit wann war es so und wieso .. wieso? Viele Fragen kreuzten den Geist des Modedesigners innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden, ehe er versuchte sich wieder zu sammeln.

„Darling, beruhig dich doch. Atme tief ein und aus. Du bist verliebt, dass.. dass ist doch etwas Schönes… Seit..wann denn?"

Rachel tat wie befohlen, versuchte Luft tief in ihre Lungen einzuatmen und lies sich Kurts Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Seit wann? Seit sie den blonden Engel das erste Mal durch die Gänge der William McKinley High School gehen sah. Der strenge blonde Pferdeschwanz, diese …verdammt.. kurze Cheerleaderuniform, die langen nackten Beine.. Die Berry schloss ihre Augen als sie an die Beine der Fabray dachte.

„Rachel?"

Erst als Kurts Stimme sie erreichte, öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und fragte sich wie lange sie nun in ihrem Tagtraum versunken gewesen war. Leicht errötet und sich ertappt fühlend, wandte sie sich ihrem besten Freund zu und atmete tief durch.

„Von..von Anfang an. Seit ich sie das erste Mal gesehen hab.

Ich weiß.. es ist verrückt. Sie hat mein Leben zur Hölle gemacht. Jeder Slushie, jede Beleidigung, jede Ohrfeige.. All das hätte meinen Hass verdient gehabt.. aber jeder Blick, jedes Lächeln, jede Umarmung..

Bin ich verrückt?"

Als Kurt sah, wie Rachels Augen zu leuchten begannen als sie von Quinn sprach, konnte er nicht anders als lächeln und als die Berry, dann diese Frage stellte, konnte er nicht anders als loszulachen.

„Natürlich Rachel! Nenn mir einen Tag wo wir nicht verrückt waren! Soll ich dich an unser Kiki an Thanksgiving erinnern? Wir sind Diven der Sonderklasse! Wir alle sind verrückt. Jedes Mitglied des Gleeclubs war verrückt und du warst unsere selbsterklärte Königin, unsere Diva –Miss Crazy Berry!"

Sofort stimmte Rachel in Kurts Gelächter mit ein, es war befreiend ihm dieses Geheimnis anzuvertrauen und schön zu sehen, dass er so gelassen darauf reagierte. Sie schmiegte sich wieder in seine Umarmung und allmählich versiegten die Tränen vollkommen.

„Hast du vor es ihr zu sagen?"

Seine Frage traf sie unvorbereitet und ihre Schulter versteiften sich. Es ihr sagen? War er denn von Sinnen? Es waren mittlerweile vier Jahre– vier Jahre – und sie hatte es nicht einmal ansatzweise geschafft, diese Gefühle zu offenbaren. Sie richtete sich auf und sah dem Hummel ins Gesicht, welches fragend auf ihre Augen gerichtet war.

„Es ihr sagen? Ich schaff es doch noch nicht einmal sie zu überreden nach New York zu kommen!"

Da war sie wieder diese kraftvolle, schrille Stimme, welche man von der Berry gewohnt war und Kurt richtete sich ebenso auf.

„Nun, dann solltest du eben sie besuchen fahren. Fahr nach Yale!

Ich will nun keine Widerrede hören. Wir fahren gleich morgen zum Flughafen und du steigst in dieses Flugzeug, fliegst zu der Frau die du liebst und ziehst ihr den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Quinn Fabray wird gar nicht wissen wie ihr geschieht, wenn mein süßer Wirbelwind sie umwirft! Und nun.. es ist drei Uhr morgens – eine Diva wie ich braucht ihren Schönheitsschlaf."

Mit diesem Wort legte Kurt sich triumphierend zurück in die Kissen, zog die Berry an sich heran und beendete damit die Konversation, auch wenn er wusste, dass die Jüdin bestimmt einige Einwände hatte, doch dies kümmerte ihn nicht. Wenn man liebte, sollte man schließlich alles dafür tun und so quittierte er jeden Mucks den Rachel machte mit einem „Sh" und schloss seine Augen.

_QUINN FABRAY_

Gähnend las Quinn über die Zeilen ihrer Unterlagen, doch ihre Konzentration hatte sie schon gegen Mitternacht verlassen. Mittlerweile war es zwei Uhr morgens und dennoch versuchte sie sich abzulenken, dieses Gespräch, welches sie Stunden zuvor mit Rachel geführt hatte, lag ihr nach wie vor noch schwer im Magen. Wie bittend und flehend die Stimme der Berry geklungen hatte, wie enttäuscht als sie eine weitere Ausrede gebracht hatte, um nicht kommen zu müssen. Es tat ihr leid und gleichzeitig auch selbst weh, aber Selbstschutz war immer schon eine ihrer Stärken gewesen. Wieso konnte die andere auch nicht verstehen und endlich einsehen, dass sie nicht wollte – nicht konnte – es war zum Haare raufen.

Ihre Mappe zugeschlagen, griff sie nach ihrer Tasse und trank einen Schluck von dem einst heißen dampfenden Tee, ehe sie sich streckte und erhob. Langsamen Schrittes trat sie an ihr Fenster heran und blickte in den Himmel, besah bedächtig den Mond.

Rachel Berry.

Eine Frau, die ihr stets den letzten Nerv raubte mit ihrer aufdringlichen und schrillen Art.

Eine Frau, die sie mit jedem divenartigen Auftritt um den Verstand brachte.

Eine Frau, die sie mehr als alles andere verwirrte.

Eine Frau, ..eine Frau, die ihr.. ihr Herz gestohlen hatte?

Den Kopf geschüttelt um diesen Gedanken schnell wieder zu verdrängen, wandte sie sich um und blickte an die Collage Wand zu ihrer linken. Viele Erinnerungen lachten ihr entgegen wie auch das einzige Bild, welches sie von Beth und sich hatte. Photos, welche sie mit den Cheerios zeigte. Photos aus dem Glee Club und jede Menge Momentaufnahmen, auf welcher sie mit Rachel zu sehen war. Sie konnte es nicht leugnen, sie sahen verdammt gut zusammen aus und sofort musste sie lächeln.

Würde es denn wirklich so schlimm sein, wenn sie sie besuchen würde? Wie früher einen Kaffee bei Starbucks zu trinken oder ins Kino zu gehen?

Ohne groß weiter drüber nachzudenken, griff sie nach ihrem Handy und wählte die Nummer, der Person, welche ihr nun wohl am besten helfen konnte. Das Telefon an ihr Ohr haltend, lauschte sie dem Läuten – es läutete und läutete, bis plötzlich eine sehr erzürnt klingende Stimme sich meldete.

„Yo Bitch – hast du eine Ahnung wie spät es ist?!"

Obwohl sie so „warmherzig" begrüßt wurde, konnte Quinn nicht anders als zu lachen.

„Hey S. Ja ich weiß, tut mir leid. Ich muss mit dir reden."

Ein lautes Grunzen war von der anderen Leitung zu hören und dennoch wusste die Fabray, das sie nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

„Wie läufts denn so am College, hast du.."

Doch die schroffe Art der Latina war auch im Halbschlaf stets präsent und so wurde sie unwirsch unterbrochen.

„Q – wenn du Smalltalk betreiben wolltest, würdest du mich nicht aus dem Schlaf holen! Also was ist los? Hast du Probleme mit deinem Professor? Geht er doch zu seiner Frau zurück?"

Kurz von Perplexität überkommen, wusste die Blonde nicht wovon Santana da sprach, ehe ihr ihre Lüge vom letzten Treffen einfiel. Diese Geschichte eine Affäre mit einem verheirateten Professor zu haben, bloß um von dem abzulenken was sie wirklich plagte. Es war wohl an der Zeit mit der Wahrheit rauszurücken und so atmete sie tief durch und sprach erneut.

„Was wenn ich dir sage, dass diese Sache reine Erfindung war? Was wenn ich mich in jemand anderen verliebt hätte, was vollkommen obskur is? Was wenn ich dir sage, dass es jemand ist den du kennst, aus dem Gleeclub? Was, wenn…"

Quinn fühlte wie ihr Herz raste und ihr beinahe aus der Brust sprang, als sie begann zu gestehen.

„Ey Fabray – wovon redest du da?"

Die andere Frau klang verwirrt und gereizt und so atmete die Yale Studentin noch ein letztes Mal tief ein, ehe sie fortsetzte.

„Ich glaub ich hab Gefühle für… Rachel."

Langes Schweigen kam auf, ehe die Latina zu lachen begann.

„In Zwergnase? Rachel fucking Berry, die uns mehr als einmal nur unsere Nerven gekostet hat? In Dwarf? Diane Warren? Midget? Hobbit? Gayberry? Selfish-Self-centered-Lame-ass Wannabe Diva From Hell.. in…"

Und obwohl Santana wohl gerade so richtig in Fahrt zu kommen schien, reichte es Quinn allmählich.

„Fuck you Santana! Es reicht!

Wie konnt ich nur so dumm sein zu glauben, du würdest erwachsen reagieren! Danke fürs Gespräch!"

Und mit diesen Worten legte die Blonde ohne ein weiteres Wort auf und raufte sich ihr kurzes blondes Haar. Sie hätte diesen Fehler von gerade eben wirklich nicht machen sollen. Wahrlich idiotisch von seiner besten Freundin zu erwarten, dass sie reif reagiert. Immer noch erzürnt, erklang plötzlich die Melodie von „Valerie" und Lucy blickte auf ihr Handy. Santanas Bild schien auf und so nahm sie ab.

„WAS?!"

Da war sie wieder – Quinn Fabray – Cheerbitch – wie sie leibte und lebte, ihre Stimme eiskalt.

„Yo Quinn, komm mal wieder runter.

Ich wollte doch bloß sicher gehen, dass wir von derselben reden."

Die Latina schien ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, ehe sie fortsetzte.

„Nochmal von vorn. Du und Rachel. Ich dachte, dass einzige Gefühl, dass euch verbindet, wäre Abneigung… Wie kommt's dass du nun..

Haha, die Schöne und der Hobbit.."

Gerade als Quinn dachte, dass die andere Cheerleaderin ihr nun wirklich helfen wollte, kam plötzlich erneut dieser unpassende Kommentar. Sie atmete tief durch.

„Ich weiß es nicht Lopez. So war es doch auch, aber.. Oh verdammt ich weiß es doch selbst nicht. Was soll ich tun?"

Ihren Kopf gegen die kalte Fensterscheibe gelehnt, seufzte sie tief aus und wartete, dass sie nun ein guter Rat erreichte.

„Du weißt es nicht? So ein Aufstand und du weißt es noch nicht mal?! Du hast dich wirklich nicht verändert Darling.

Hm, wann hast du … Rachel… denn das letzte Mal gesehen?"

Quinn schloss ihre Augen und versuchte sich die Bilder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Rachel in ihrem roten Mantel, die weißen Kniestrümpfe – ein Lächeln trat auf ihre Züge.

„Am Bahnhof. Als sie nach New York fuhr."

Ihre Stimme war leise, fast schon verträumt, doch die Schärfe in Santanas Stimme weckte sie wieder auf.

„Q! Das war vor 5 Monaten! Du willst mir nicht erzählen, dass du sie immer noch nicht besucht hast, oder? Soweit ich weiß versucht sie doch schon seit langem dich zu überreden, dass du nach New York kommst… und.. Q!"

Die Fabray lauschte aufmerksam, war sogar ein wenig überrascht als ihr bewusst wurde, dass es beinahe wirklich ein halbes Jahr her war und wartete darauf, dass die Lopez weitersprach.

„.. Ich meine. Vielleicht wird dir ja klar, dass du doch keine Gefühle für sie hast, wenn du sie wieder siehst. Verdammt Q – es ist Willow.

Fahr nach New York – guck dir die Nase an und .. "

Dann lachte die Latina wieder, auch wenn sie Quinn wohl nicht ganz ernst nahm, stimmte Quinn sanft in dieses Lachen mit ein. Vielleicht sollte sie tatsächlich endlich über ihren Schatten und ihre Ängste springen und ihrer Furcht ins Auge sehen. Was sollte schon passieren wenn sie auf Rachel traf?

Mehr als festzustellen, dass sie sich vollkommen irrte und in falsche Gefühle verrannte, konnte doch nicht sein.

„Danke S. Jetzt schlaf. Du bist unmöglich, wenn du gerade aufgewacht bist. Nacht."

Mit dem legte sie auf und warf sich auf ihr Bett – 3 Uhr morgens – und die Entscheidung die andere in nächster Zeit doch zu besuchen, war gefällt.


	2. Chapter 2

_Rachel Berry_

Gerade noch seelenruhig geschlafen, hörte Rachel plötzlich ihren besten Freund ihren Namen rufen.

„Los jetzt Rachel. Aufgewacht die Sonne lacht und wie ich soeben herausgefunden hab geht in vier Stunden ein Flug nach New Haven. Also auf."

Die glockenhelle Stimme des jungen Mannes, veranlassten Rachel dazu ihre Augen zu öffnen. Hatte er das etwa tatsächlich ernst gemeint? Flug nach New Haven? Vier Stunden? Müde richtete sie sich auf und blickte auf die Uhr – sie hatten gerade mal drei Stunden geschlafen und dennoch war Kurt bereits putzmunter. Erschöpft richtete sie sich auf und stellte ihre Füße auf den kalten Parkettboden, ihren Blick auf Kurt gerichtet.

„Liebling, wovon redest du da? Ich kann nicht einfach.."

Doch da schnippte der Hummel auch schon und blickte sie grinsend an. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, stellte er einen Koffer vor ihr ab, ehe er sich umwandte und ihr einen Kleiderbügel hinhielt.

„Keine Widerrede schon vergessen. Nun los – zieh dich an."

Rachel betrachtete das schwarze Kleid, welches vor ihrer Nase hin und her tanzte und griff danach. Sie wusste, dass sie eine Diskussion in einem solch schläfrigen Zustand niemals gewinnen konnte und so erbarmte sie sich, stand auf und verschwand ins Badezimmer. Eine kurze heiße Dusche genossen, schlüpfte sie in das Kleid und trocknete ihre Locken. Ein wenig Makeup aufgetragen, trat sie aus dem Badezimmer heraus und fand Kurt mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Küche.

„Hier Barbra. Das Kleid steht dir, aber lass diese Kniestrümpfe weg."

Mit einem schiefen Blick betrachtete er Rachels Füße und obwohl sie mit den Augen rollte, hörte sie auf ihn und zog sie wieder aus, ehe sie sich einen großen Schluck Kaffee genehmigte. Als das Koffein durch ihre Bahnen floss, fühlte sie gleich erquickter – Placeboeffekt.

„So schnapp deinen Koffer und auf geht's zum JFK!"

Die Euphorie mit welcher sie überschüttet wurde, steckte Rachel automatisch an, ehe ihr wieder in den Sinn kam, wieso sie dort hinfuhren. Sofort sackte sie auf dem nächsten Stuhl zusammen und legte ihren Kopf auf die Knie.

„Kurt ich kann das nicht. Was wenn ich sie sehe und einfach so küsse?"

Sie dachte an ihren Traum von letzter Nacht und blickte dann auf, bloß um sanfte kristallklare blaue Augen zu sehen. Der Hummel hatte sich vor sie gestellt und lächelte sie nun aufmunternd an.

„Tja, dann küsst du sie eben. Entweder sie erwidert es oder du kommst ein weiteres Mal in den Genuss von Quinns großartigen Ohrfeigenqualitäten."

Kurt erinnerte sich an die Erzählungen der Lopez die Ohrfeigen der Fabray betreffend und so konnte er nicht anders als seine beste Freundin ein wenig aufzuziehen. Er lächelte sie an und entlockte auch der Berry somit ein leises Kichern. Sie kannte Quinns Ohrfeigen nur zu gut seit diesem einen Ball auf der Toilette.

„Also meine Diva, genug Trübsal geblasen. Wir müssen nun wirklich los."

Sein dringlicher Unterton wie nervöser Blick überraschten Rachel ein wenig. Wieso war es ihm nur so wichtig sie loszuwerden? Ging es da tatsächlich bloß um Quinn oder steckte da mehr dahinter? Von Kurt auf die Beine gezogen, lies sie sich durch die Wohnung ziehen, während es in ihrem Kopf ratterte.

„Nein! Oh mein Gott Kurt – ist es das was ich denke?"

Ihr Blick war auf die Flasche Rotwein, wie Pastazutaten gefallen und sie wusste nur zu gut welcher junge Mann, Fan von diesem Gericht war.

„Es ist Blaine, richtig!? Er kommt hierher. Darum willst du mich loswerden! Oh mein Gott!"

Quietschend hüpfte die Diva auf und ab, als Kurt ihre Aussage mit leuchtend roten Ohren bestätigte. Sie tänzelte um ihren besten Freund herum als dieser errötete und sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Wann wird er hier sein? Oh meine Streisand! Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?"

Aufgeregt betrachtete sie den NYADA Studenten vor sich, als dieser nun endlich den Mund öffnete.

„Nun ja, wir hatten doch beschlossen es nochmals miteinander zu versuchen und heute kommt er her. Ein ganzes Wochenende lang sehen wir uns endlich wieder und ich werde Pasta machen. Wir werden Wein trinken. Und.."

Dann wackelte der Hummel mit seinen Augenbrauen, denn für alles weitere waren keine Worte notwendig, die Berry konnte sich auch so vorstellen, was „dann" passierte. Erfreut dies zu hören, fiel sie ihm um den Hals, schnappte ihren Mantel und ging zur Tür.

„Na dann los. Du musst doch sicher noch einiges vorbereiten. Kerzen, Rosen, bla bla bla. Und ich.. ich muss doch meinen Flieger erwischen. Die ehrfurchtbereitenden Wände Yale's erwarten mich."

Mit den Worten verließen sie die Wohnung, stiegen ins nächste Taxi und machten sich auf dem Weg zum JFK.

„Mein Reisepass!"

In einer Tonhöhe die den Taxifahrer erschrecken ließen, fiel Rachel plötzlich ein, dass sie nicht an ihren Reisepass gedacht hatte, doch als Kurt wissend lächelte und auf ihre Tasche deutete, atmete sie beruhigt aus.

„Was hast du mir eigentlich eingepackt?"

Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, mit welcher Kleidung sie gerade plante zu verreisen und so legte sie ihren Kopf schief und sah den anderen an.

„Darling. Du kennst mich. Vertrau einfach auf meinen Modegeschmack. Bloß Dinge die deinen Körper perfekt schmeicheln."

„Du rufst mich sofort an, wenn du gelandet bist. Pass auf dich auf und grüß Quinn schön von mir."

Rachel in seinen Armen haltend, verabschiedete er sich von dieser und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Natürlich. Und du – hab ein schönes Wochenende mit Blaine – tu nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde."

Sie zwinkerte ihm neckisch zu, ehe sie ihre Tasche nahm und sich auf dem Weg zu ihrem Terminal machte.

„Alle Passagiere nach New Haven bitte zu Gate 7 – das Boarding beginnt in Kürze."

Verwirrt blinzelnd blickte Rachel sich um – sie war wohl eingeschlafen. Mäßigen Schrittes machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Gate 7 und eine knappe halbe Stunde später saß sie in ihrem Sitz. Tief durchatmend rief sie sich wieder ins Gedächtnis, dass sie gerade auf dem Weg zu Quinn war. Es dauerte nicht lange und alle Passagiere waren an Board – der Pilot begrüßte – die Stewardessen wiesen in die Sicherheitsvorschriften ein und die Berry trank ihr Wasser.

Kurz die Augen geschlossen, spürte sie plötzlich wie eine Hand langsam über ihren Oberschenkel strich und erschrocken öffnete sie ihre Augen bloß um dann das sanfte Lächeln der Fabray zu sehen.

„Shh"

Mit diesem Laut lehnte die Blonde sich vor und küsste die Brünette vorerst vorsichtig, ehe der Kuss leidenschaftlicher wurde. Langsam wanderten ihre Lippen hinab zu Rachels Hals, wo sie sanfte Bisse platzierte, hinauf zu ihrem Ohr leckte um an ihrem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. Der ausgetrockneten Kehle Berrys entkam ein leises Stöhnen als sie ihre Hand in Quinns Haar schob, sie fest an ihren Körper hielt. Die Finger der Fabray begannen nun wieder sich zu bewegen, streichelten weiter ihren Oberschenkel hoch, immer höher bis sie ihre Mitte erreicht hatten. Langsam streichelte Quinn über den Stoff von Rachels Slip, ehe sie diesen beiseiteschob und ihre Fingerspitzen über die entstandene Feuchtigkeit gleiten ließ. Erneut stöhnte Rachel auf, bloß um dann von Quinns Lippen erstickt zu werden. Neckisch umspielte die Zunge der Blonden die ihre, während deren Finger sie fordernd streichelten. Zittrig streckte Rachel ihre Hand nach Quinns Körper aus, als sie plötzlich fühlte wie zwei Finger in sie glitten.

„Quinn.."

Ein raues Stöhnen trat aus den Lippen der Diva, als sie sich in das blonde Haar krallte. Ihr wurde heiß und kalt zugleich, ihre Atmung schnellte immer weiter an, wie auch die Stöße, welche Quinn in ihrem Schoß vollführte. Immer lauter wurde ihr Stöhnen, ihr Körper begann zu zittern, sie…

„Miss? Miss ist alles okay?"

Erschrocken und keuchend blickte sie in die besorgten Augen der brünetten Stewardess, welche sich zu ihr hinab gebeugt hatte. Verwirrt blickte Rachel neben sich, wie auch an sich herab, ehe sie wieder in die braunen Augen der anderen sah.

„Uhm.. ja.. natürlich. Bloß.. bloß ein Traum. Entschuldigung. Kein Grund zur Sorge."

Die Stewardess nickte ehe sie sich verabschiedete und die Berry alleine zurück ließ. Sofort stieg Röte in ihre Wangen als sie daran dachte, wie sie wohl gerade geklungen haben muss, dass man sich sorgte. Tief durchatmend genehmigte sie sich anschließend einen kalten Schluck Wasser um sich selbst und ihre Nerven zu beruhigen. Hatte sie soeben einen erotischen Traum mit Quinn gehabt? Verdammt, wieso fühlte sich alles so echt an?

Als sie wenig später zum Langeanflug ansetzten – ohne weitere Tagträume – hatte Rachel sich wieder beruhigt. Sie blickte aus dem Fenster und konnte den Tweed New Haven Regional Airport vor sich erkennen.

Gelangweilt stand die Brünette am Förderband, während sie auf ihren Koffer wartete und wieder kam ihr dieser Traum in den Sinn. Gänsehaut überzog sofort ihre haselnussgetönte Haut als sie ihren Koffer anfahren sah. Diesen schnell genommen machte sie sich auf dem Weg zum Informationsschalter, um Auskunft über den nächsten Bus nach Yale zu erhalten.

Zwölf Uhr mittags befand Rachel sich nun endlich im Shuttle nach Yale – knapp 1 ½ Stunden also bis sie Quinn vor die Augen treten konnte.

Sie griff in ihre Tasche und suchte nach ihrem Handy.

„Hey Kurt. Ich wollte nur kurz Bescheid geben. Ich bin gut angekommen und sitz gerade im Bus nach Yale. Alles weitere – später. Love you, Rach."

Diese Nachricht gesendet blickte sie aus dem Fenster und betrachtete ihre Außenwelt. Alles wirkte soviel ruhiger als es in ihr selbst gerade aussah. Wie würde Quinn wohl reagieren wenn sie plötzlich vor ihr stand? Wie wird sie selbst reagieren?

Erneut machte Nervosität in ihr breit und sie rieb ihre feuchten Handflächen an ihrem Mantel ab.

Eine kühle Windbrise durch ihre lange Mähne genießend, stieg Rachel aus dem Shuttle aus und blickte auf die hohen Gemäuer Yale's. Die schweren schwarzen Eisentore überwunden, sah sie sich am Hendrie Hall Campus um und entdeckte sofort einen Kaffeestand. Schnellen Schrittes überwand sie die Distanz zu diesem und bestellte sich einen großen Cafe Soyalatte. Bezahlt, wandte sie sich wieder den 260 Gebäuden zu, welche sich vor ihr erstreckten und in einem von diesen befand sich Quinns Wohnheim. Die einzige Frage die nun blieb war – wo war dieses?

Orientierungslos rollte Rachel ihren Koffer hinter sich her, während sie nach einem Informationsstand suchte, einem Anhaltspunkt – irgendetwas, dass ihr auf ihrer Suche helfen konnte.

„Brauchst du vielleicht Hilfe?"

Eine große Rothaarige hatte sich neben ihr eingefunden und lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Du scheinst gerade ziemlich hilflos. Was suchst du denn?"

Rachel räusperte sich kurz, ehe sie das freundliche Lächeln erwiderte.

„Die Wohnheime?"

Große Fragezeichen lagen in Rachels Zügen, doch ihr sollte gleich Erleuchtung widerfahren.

„Old Campus. Weißt du denn auch welches Gebäude?"

Die Diva dachte angestrengt nach, versuchte sich an den Namen zu erinnern, welchen Quinn ihr einst verraten hatte.

„Durfee Hall?"

Ihre Stimme klang unsicher, doch als ihr gegenüber zu nicken anfing, war sie sich sicher, dass sie es richtig in Erinnerung hatte.

„Gut, da muss ich auch gerade hin. Folge mir einfach. Ich bin übrigens Cara."

Die Studentin hielt Rachel ihre Hand hin, welche diese sofort schüttelte.

„Rachel. Danke."

Und so schritten die jungen Frauen über die grünen Wiesen Yales, ehe sie wenige Minuten später die Durfee Hall erreicht hatten.

„So da wären wir. Ich hoffe du findest, wen du suchst."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Rotschopf auch schon und ließ Rachel alleine zurück. Bedächtig blickte Rachel die sandsteinigen Wände hoch und staunte ein wenig über Quinns Studentendasein. Ihren Kaffee ausgetrunken, warf sie den Becher in den Müll und betrat besagte Hall. Nach einem Blick auf den Plan, blickte Rachel auf die Treppen.

„Fünfter Stock. 17 C."

Nervös schritt Rachel voran, ihren Koffer neben sich her schleppend, als sie völlig aus der Puste den fünften Stock erreicht hatte. Wieso mussten diese alten Gemäuer auch stets so viele Stufen haben? Am Ende des Ganges entdeckte sie die Tür auf welcher 17C zu lesen war und ging auf diese zu. Ihren Koffer abgestellt und nochmals tief durchatmend, erhob sie ihre Hand und klopfte.

Keine Reaktion.

Vermutlich war Quinn gerade in einer Vorlesung, dachte Rachel bei sich als die Tür plötzlich doch geöffnet wurde – doch war es nicht ihr blonder Engel der die Tür öffnete, sondern Cara.

Verwirrt starrte Rachel diese an, als diese zu schalten begann.

„Du willst zu Quinn!?"

Rachel nickte bloß, als die andere ihr anwies einzutreten.

„Sie ist vermutlich gerade in einer Vorlesung. Freitagmittags hat sie Kurse. Aber du kannst gerne hier warten. Das da drüben ist die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer."

Mit offenem Mund blickte sie sich um. Dies war nicht bloß ein Zimmer, es war eine kleine Wohnung, perfekt ausgestattet mit allem was das Herz begehrte. Flachbildschirm, Ledercouch, Sound System Anlage – Küche, Bad. Unglaublich.

„Uhm. Ja natürlich. Danke Cara."

Rachel beobachtete Cara wie diese nochmals nickte und dann wieder in einem Zimmer verschwand –mutmaßlich ihr Schlafzimmer. Dann ging sie weiter und griff nach dem Knauf zu Quinns Raum. Sofort nach dem Öffnen strömte der Duft von Jasmine und Vanille in ihre Nase und schnell war Rachel wieder an den Geruch der Blonden erinnert. Sie blickte sich um und absolut alles hier trug Quinns Stempel – es war ein Raum, der die andere absolut wiedergab. Sie stellte ihren Koffer neben dem Bett ab und wandte sich um – ihr Blick fiel auf die Fotowand. Näher getreten betrachtete sie die verschiedenen Photos, ehe sie sich aufs Bett setzte – nun hieß es bloß noch warten.

_Quinn Fabray_

„Es ist 7:30 Freitagmorgen und die Sonne scheint bereits jetzt im schönen Staat Conneticut. Und darum jetzt Katrina & the Waves mit ihrem Klassiker „Walking on sunshine". Ich hoffe do…-"

Doch dann hatte Quinn auch schon nach ihrem Wecker gegriffen und dessen Alarmfunktion ausgestellt. Sich streckend und gähnend verfluchte sie sich selbst dafür am Vorabend so spät schlafen gegangen zu sein. Es war 4:23 gewesen, als sie das letzte Mal auf die Uhr gesehen hatte und nun drei Stunden später, konnte man wohl kaum sagen, dass sie ausgeschlafen war. Müde richtete sie sich auf und fuhr sich durch ihre blonde Mähne, welche in alle Richtungen von ihrem Kopf abstanden. In Boxershorts und Tanktop bekleidet, schlüpfte sie aus dem Bett und verließ ihr Zimmer um dort Cara zu begegnen.

„Guten Morgen Simba."

Schläfrig blickte sie auf und grinste sanft auf Caras Kommentar.

„Guten Morgen Zora."

Es herrschte stets ein Necken zwischen den beiden Studentinnen und auch heute war keine Ausnahme.

„Du siehst aus, als hättest du durchgemacht- solange noch Shakespeares Werke studiert?"

Quinn ließ sich auf der schwarzen Ledercouch nieder, ehe sie reagierte.

„Unter anderem. Ich konnte einfach keine Ruhe finden und so hab ich gelesen und telefoniert und nachgedacht. Wie war dein Abend? Wie war das Date mit Ronnie?"

Ein keckes Grinsen lag nun auf ihren Zügen, als sie auf das Date ihrer Mitbewohnerin vom Vorabend anspielte.

„Es war.. es war ziemlich.."

Doch plötzlich ging die Türe zu Caras Schlafzimmer auf und eine schwarzhaarige junge Frau trat heraus, küsste die Rothaarige auf die Wange und verließ die Wohnung dann.

„Oh.. ich nehm an, das beantwortet meine Frage."

Quinn lachte belustigt auf, ehe sie nach Caras Tasse griff und sich einen Schluck daraus genehmigte.

„Wir hatten Spaß. Was soll ich sagen.."

Ein breites Grinsen lag nun auf Caras Zügen, ehe sie nach ihrer Tasche griff.

„Ich bin dann mal weg, genieß meinen Kaffee noch schön. Bis später."

Dem Rotschopf nachgesehen, tat Quinn wie angeordnet und trank die Tasse mit einem Mal aus. Der Tag konnte nun also beginnen und was konnte schöner als eine heiße Dusche sein. Sie erhob sich und begab sich ins Badezimmer, bloß um einen Augenblick später das heiße Nass genießen zu können.

Sofort war der Raum mit Dampf gefüllt und Quinn begann leise vor sich hinzusingen.

Knapp zwanzig Minuten später, verließ sie den Raum in ein Handtuch gehüllt wieder, ging in ihr Zimmer um sich ein Paar schwarzer Jeansshorts und ein ebenso schwarzes Tanktop herauszusuchen.

Diese Klamotten angezogen, sich geföhnt und geschminkt, schlüpfte sie kurz nach 8:00 in ihre Ankleboots und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Sie liebte es zwar Kleider und Röcke zu tragen, doch dieser neue Look hatte etwas und waren eine willkommene Abwechslung zu ihren sonstigen Outfits. Sich beugte sich hinab um ihre Umhängetasche zu greifen und begab sich auf den Hauptcampus immerhin begann ihre nächste Vorlesung in wenigen Minuten.

Unterwegs nochmals beim Kaffeestand stehen geblieben, setzte sie ihren Weg dann mit einem Latte Macchiato fort und saß einen Augenblick später in Raum 205 – Philosophie, ihren Mac vor sich auf dem Tisch stehend.

Einen Schluck getrunken, klappte sie ihren Laptop auf und gleich nachdem er hochgefahren war, lächelte ihr der GleeClub entgegen. Es war das letzte Photo, das es von allen zusammen gab und Quinn stets daran erinnerte, wer ihre Freunde waren.

„Morgen Quinn. Gut siehst du heute aus."

Genervt seufzend blickte sie neben sich, wo Jeremy Collins – ein Mitstudent, sich eingefunden hatte.

„Jeremy, wann gibst du's endlich auf? Wird es nicht allmählich langweilig permanent zurückgewiesen zu werden?"

Ein Blick, welcher ihrem Cheerleader-ich volle Ehre erwies, lag auf ihren Zügen und betrachtete das Antlitz ihres Gegenübers.

„Abwarten. Es ist ein Marathon, kein Sprint."

Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich auch schon um sich wie auch sonst in der letzten Reihe niederzulassen. Beruhigt atmete die Blonde aus und blickte wieder auf ihren Bildschirm, als plötzlich ein Chatfenster aufpoppte.

„Yo Q. Du glaubst nicht was für einen Traum ich gestern hatte."

Quinn las Santanas Worte auf ihrem Desktop und grinste in sich hinein, dachte die andere tatsächlich dass es bloß ein Traum gewesen war!?

„Morgen S. Erzähl mal, vielleicht glaub ichs doch."

Während sie auf eine Antwort wartete, beobachtete sie wie Professor Ducrain den Raum betrat und seine Studenten fröhlich begrüßte.

„Aliens haben dich entführt und dich einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen, sodass du kleine Bitch mich allen Ernstes um 3 Uhr morgens aus dem Bett läutest, um mir zu erzählen, dass die Sache mit deinem Professor erfunden war."

Quinn konnte nicht anders als über Santanas Worte zu schmunzeln. Sie war sich also vollkommen im Klaren worüber sie gesprochen haben.

„Hm – nein keine Aliens – literweise Tee und Shakespeare.

Heute gar keine Beleidigungen gegen Rachel?

Bist du krank?"

Sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf Mr. Ducrain, welcher gerade begonnen hatte über Hamlet zu philosophieren und wie konnte man dies besser als mit der weltbekannten Frage – Sein oder nicht sein. Seinen Worten lauschend, blickte sie wieder auf ihren Bildschirm um Santanas Antwort zu lesen und obwohl sie es nicht ebenso sah, konnte sie nicht anders zu lächeln.

„Beleidigungen? Etwas das – Die Schöne und der Hobbit – toppt?

Hm lass mich mal überlegen, was hältst du von Rachel de Bergerac oder – du, ich und ihre Nase.

Nein dazu bin gerade nicht in Stimmung. Schon überlegt wann du sie besuchen willst?"

Quinn las die letzte Frage und überlegte, als die Worte ihres Professors sie erreichten.

„Nur dass die Furcht nach dem Tod – das unentdeckte Land, von des Bezirk kein Wanderer wiederkehrt - den Willen irrt, dass wir die Übel, die wir haben, lieber ertragen als zu Unbekannten fliehen."

Sie ließ seine Worte auf sich wirken ehe sie dann eine Antwort für Santana formulierte.

„S, meinst du, dass wir stets zu gewohnten Schmerz und Qualen flüchten, weil wir Angst haben, was mit uns geschehen würde, wenn wir Neues versuchten?"

Die Antwort der Latina ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und es war typisch für sie.

„Oh Gott Q – du hast gerade Philosophie oder? Nur in dieser Vorlesung gibst du Dinge von dir, die mich dazu veranlassen meinen Kopf gegen die Tischplatte zu schlagen."

Quinn las geistesabwesend ihre Antwort, als der Professor ihren Blick einfieg.

„Ms Fabray, sie wirken nachdenklich. Wollen sie uns nicht an ihren Gedanken teilhaben lassen?"

Als ihr Sitznachbar sie in die Seite piekte, erschrak sie kurz und blickte sich um, die Blicke waren auf sie gerichtet. Schnell flüsterte selbiger Sitznachbar, die Frage von Ducrain ihr zu und sie setzte sich aufrecht hin.

„Nun – ich denke über ihre Worte nach. Im Endeffekt sagt dieses Zitat doch aus, dass ein Jeder ein Feigling ist und lieber als ein solcher stirbt, als sich Neuem zuzuwenden. Sprich dass wir beispielsweise lieber einen einsamen Todes sterben, als der geliebten Person die Gefühle zu gestehen, weil wir nicht wissen können, wie diese reagiert.

Somit auch dieses – Sein oder nicht sein – Shakespeare stellt mit diesem Werk der Gesellschaft einen weiteren Spiegel vors Gesicht um die Schwächen und Leiden der Menschheit vorzuhalten."

Ein Raunen ging durchs Klassenzimmer und auch Mr. Ducrain schien nicht mit der Antwort gerechnet zu haben, doch umso erfreuter war er über ihre Worte.

„Ms Fabray ich bin überrascht, aber stimme ihnen einerseits zu. Ihre Interpretation ist durchaus richtig und schlau konstituiert, und gleichzeitig falsch, da ein jeder anders interpretieren würde."

Quinn legte ihre Stirn in Falten und versuchte aus seinen Worten schlau zu werden, doch die gesprochenen Worte ihres Professors waren aussagelos. Als er dann auch ohne ein weiteres seine Vorlesung fortsetzte, war ihr klar, dass dieses Gespräch sinnlos war.

Stattdessen blickte sie wieder auf ihren Bildschirm um Santana zu antworten.

„Vergiss es – hast du schon mit Brittany gesprochen – wegen dieser Sache mit… Sam?"

Sie wusste, dass der Latina dieser Gesprächswechsel nicht gefallen würde und so dennoch wunderte sie sich, als besagte plötzlich offline ging. Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe aus Gewissensbissens als ihr Handy plötzlich vibrierte. Sie blickte aufs Display und las die Nachricht der Lopez.

„Sorry Akku leer. Ernsthaft ?! Du fragst mich wegen Brit und Forellenlippe? Was soll ich sagen? Wenn sie meint. Ist doch ihre Entscheidung. Zwischen uns ist nichts mehr."

Quinn las die Worte und konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen. Wieso versuchte Santana sie anzulügen? Dass es der temperamentvollen Latina nichts ausmachte, wenn ihre Ex mit einem Typen zusammen war?! Natürlich, genauso wie es Quinn nichts ausmachte als Rachel mit Finn zusammen gewesen war – Hah, lächerlich!

„S – ich muss dir nicht sagen, dass du lügst. Ich denke du solltest mal ehrlich zu dir selbst sein und noch viel wichtiger ehrlich zu Brit. Du liebst sie und sie dich – ihr seid nur beide zu blöd um es zu sagen."

Damit schob sie Handy wieder in ihre Tasche und blickte auf das nach wie vor leere Dokument vor sich, wie der Cursor träge vor sich hin blinkte. Angestrengt versuchte sie den Worten ihres Professors zu lauschen, doch immer wieder landete sie bei Rachel. Die Tatsache, dass diese ihr mittlerweile von ihrem Mac aus zulächelte, verminderte diesen Umstand nicht gerade. Als Ducrain dann um 10:30 – zwei lange Stunden später – die Vorlesung für beendet erklärte, klappte Quinn ihr Mac zu und verstaute dieses schnell in ihrer Tasche um den Raum zu verlassen, als sie gehindert wurde.

„Ms Fabray – würden sie noch kurz zu mir hervorkommen?"

Neugierig und verwirrt zugleich, nickte sie kurz, ehe sie sich wenige Wimpernschläge später neben ihrem Professor eingefunden hatte.

„Ja?"

Der ältere Mann sah sie musternd an.

„Diese Frage schien sie wohl wahrlich zu interessieren, angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie die gesamte Vorlesung über ziemlich nachdenklich gewirkt haben.

Um nun nochmal auf ihre Worte einzugehen. Ich persönlich sehe es ebenso. Man sollte sich aus Angst niemals eine Chance auf Glück entgehen lassen. Wenn man nun also liebt, muss man den Mut aufbringen um sich dies auch einzugestehen. Natürlich – man kann verletzt werden, aber ist ein wissender Geist nicht stets mächtiger als ein unwissender."

Seine Augen lagen unberuhigend wissend auf der Yale Studentin und Quinn fühlte sich aus einem unerfindlichen Grund ertappt. Sah man es ihr etwa an?

„Uhm. Danke Prof. Ducrain."

Wieder trat die Fröhlichkeit in seine Augen.

„Gerne Ms Fabray. Denken sie über meine Worte nach. Schönen Tag noch."

Schnell verließ die Blond den Hörsaal und dachte wirklich über seine Worte nach. Sie war kein Feigling und außerdem war sie sich doch gar nicht sicher ob sie wirklich in Rachel verliebt war. Durch die Flure geschritten fand sie sich vor Raum 266 – Literatur wieder. Hier würde in einer Viertelstunde ihre Vorlesung beginnen, doch ohne weiter drüber nachzudenken, machte sie am Absatz kehrt und begab sich zurück in ihre Wohnung.

Sich auf ihr Bett geworfen öffnete sie die Schublade zu ihrem Nachtkästchen und zog die Zugtickets nach New York heraus. Lange betrachtete sie diese, ehe sie einen Entschluss fasste und ihren Schrank öffnete. Den Koffer sofort auf ihrem Bett ausgebreitet, warf sie ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen in die Tasche, wie auch Badezimmerartikel und ihren Laptop. Den Zipper zugemacht, griff sie nach ihrer Tasche, steckte das Tickt ein und verließ ihr ordentliches Zimmer um zum Bahnhof zu fahren.

Gegen 12 Uhr mittags befand sie sich endlich im Zug Richtung New York und hoffte, dass Rachel die Überraschung ihres plötzlichen Auftauchens gefallen würde. Nachdenklich lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen die Scheibe und schloss ihre Augen. Es waren knapp 2 Stunden bis sie am Big Apple ankommen würde, genug Zeit um ein wenig zu schlafen.

Kurz vor 14 Uhr kam die Blondine am Bahnhof der Stadt, welche niemals schlief, an und wurde auch sogleich von einer Menschenmasse umgerannt. So stellte man sich ein Willkommen vor. Sich mit der Menge bewegend, suchte sie schnell ein Taxi um den Fahrer Kurts und Rachels Adresse zu nennen. Umso näher sie kamen umso nervöser wurde sie, umso schneller schlug ihr Herz und auch ihre Atmung ging etwas schneller.

Den Fahrpreis bezahlt, stieg Quinn aus und blickte auf die Fassade des Gebäudes vor ihr. Sie atmete tief ein und aus, als sie durch die Eingangstore trat und die Treppen hinaufstieg. Vor der Tür mit der Aufschrift „Hummel/Berry" blieb sie stehen, schloss nochmals ihre Augen und klopfte dann an. Es dauerte nicht lange, doch was sie nun zu sehen bekam, hätte sie beim besten Willen nicht erwartet.

„Blaine Darling, wie ich sehe bist du schon früher da, warum hast du denn nicht… QUINN!"

Ein erschrockener Aufschrei entkam ihrer Kehle bei dem Anblick. Mit offenen Mund stand die Blonde vor dem spärlich bekleideten jungen Mann, der nicht viel mehr als eine Schleife trug ehe sie sich schnell umwandte.

„Kurt! Was zum…!? Dieses Bild bekomm ich doch nie wieder aus dem Kopf! "

Sie hatte ihre Augen fest verschlossen und sah dennoch Kurt in seiner Adamstracht vor sich.

„Quinn. Ich dachte du wärst Blaine. Und. Was tust du hier? Du solltest doch in Yale sein! Und .. Oh mein Gott, Boden tu dich auf. Ich.. Komm doch schon mal rein.. Ich, ich zieh mir bloß etwas Bequemeres an."

Quinn nickte bloß auf seine letzte Aussage und wartete bis sie hörte wie eine Tür geschlossen wurde, erst dann wandte sie sich wieder um und trat in die Wohnung ein. Sie stellte ihren Koffer neben der Couch ab und blickte sich um – die Einrichtung gefiel ihr. Wo Rachel wohl war? Immerhin war Kurt doch auch zuhause.. Wenige Minuten später trat ein voll bekleideter Kurt Hummel aus seinem Schlafgemach, sein Kopf nach wie vor tiefrot.

„Quinn.. uhm… Könnte dieses … Geschehnis unter uns bleiben? Bitte?"

Ein nervöses Lächeln lag auf seinen Zügen, während er die Blonde, welche still im Raum stand, betrachtete.

„Wovon redest du denn?"

Mit dieser Antwort vermittelte sie ihm, dass es durchaus auch in ihrem Interesse war, jedoch wusste sie, dass sie ihn viele Male damit aufziehen würde.

„Ach Quinn. Komm mal her."

Schnell ging er auf sie zu und nahm sie in seine Arme, er war froh sie nach so langer Zeit einmal wieder zu sehen, nicht daran denkend, dass Rachel soeben in Yale war. Quinn freute sich den –bekleideten- Kurt zu sehen und umarmte diesen ebenso erfreut und beide ließen sie erst nach langen Momenten wieder voneinander ab.

„Erzähl wie geht's dir?"

Ein Strahlen lag auf ihren Zügen, ein Glanz, wie auch Neugierde in ihren Augen.

„Es geht mir großartig. Ich, ich bin nun auch auf der NYADA und nebenher dieses Praktikum bei der Vogue und Blaine.. Wirklich großartig. Danke Quinn. Und dir?"

Sie lauschte ihrem schwulen Freund mit Begeisterung und gratulierte ihm sofort zur Aufnahme an der NYADA, er schien wirklich glücklich zu sein.

„Yale ist klasse. Die Professoren, die Studenten, die Vorlesungen – ein Traum.

Aber uhm.. bevor wir weiter quatschen. Wo ist denn Rachel?"

Und mit dieser Frage traf die Blonde vollkommen ins Schwarze. Ein leiser Schock trat auf seine Züge, er öffnete den Mund, doch kein Ton kam heraus.

„Rachel.. Rachel.. Sie ist..in Yale."

Diese Worte gehört, trat pure Verwirrung und Fraglosigkeit auf ihre Züge und auch ihr Lächeln verschwand.

„Yale? Was macht sie denn in Yale?"

Kurt strich sich nervös durch sein Haar.

„Also – dich besuchen, irgendwie. Als du gestern wieder abgesagt hattest, habe ich ihr vorgeschlagen, dass sie einfach dich besuchen sollte und nun.. ja, der Scherz geht wohl auf meine Kosten."

Quinn konnte nicht anders als über diese Ironie der Tragikomödie loszulachen.

„Also Rachel ist in Yale und ich hier in New York. Klingt nach nem verdammt schlechten Scherz, oder?"

Als Kurt Quinn zusah konnte er nicht anders als ebenso mit zu lachen, ehe er sein Handy zückte und Rachels Nummer wählte. Sofort hob besagte ab und er stellte sein Telephon auf Lautsprecherfunktion.

„Hey Kurt. Ich kann dir noch nichts erzählen. Quinn ist wohl noch in einer Vorlesung, ich bin hier in ihrer Wohnung und warte auf sie."

Die Enttäuschung in Rachels Stimme war kaum überhörbar und Kurt wollte gerade antworten, als Quinn plötzlich näherkam und ihm das Handy aus der Hand nahm.

„Uhm…Überraschung! Rate mal wer in New York ist!?"

Das überraschte Schnappen nach Luft der Diva klang laut durch den Raum.

„QUINN!?"

Der schrille Ton, zeigten auf wie überrascht Rachel soeben war.

„Hey Rachel. Na was sagst du, ist mir die Überraschung gelungen?"

Sie kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe, während sie darauf wartete, dass die andere antwortete.

„Ich.. Verdammt Quinn! Was tust du denn in New York?! Ich dachte, du hättest soviel Stress mit der Uni?!"

Rachel war aufgebracht, das war nicht zu überhören.

„Du hast gestern so traurig geklungen als ich abgesagt habe, also dachte ich – okay, ich will dich nicht traurig machen, ich komm vorbei. Und nun – nun bin ich hier."

Quinn erklärte sich ausgesprochen gut, ein positiver Sideeffekt ihres Studiums und Kurt stand kichernd neben ihr, da diese Absurdität des Seins einfach komisch war.

„Also reg dich nicht weiter auf und komm nach Hause – ich warte solange hier. Bis später!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort legte Quinn auf und sah Kurt an.

„Uh Quinn, sie hasst es wenn du das tust."

Quinn strahlte ihn triumphal an und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Jeder hasst es wenn ich einfach auflege – darum liebe ich es wohl so sehr."

Erneut zusammen lachend, blickte Quinn in Richtung Küche wo der Essenstisch schön geschmückt stand wie auch Töpfe vor sich hin kochten.

„Oh, du erwartest ja Besuch. Uhm – würde es dich stören, wenn ich in Rachels Zimmer auf sie warte? Früher oder später wird sie schließlich hier auftauchen und.. ich wüsste sonst nicht wo ich hinsollte. Ich werde auch vollkommen diskret sein und euch nicht im Geringsten stören."

Sofort legte sie ihr 1000 Watt Lächeln auf wie auch den perfekt einstudierten Hundeblick und schnell hatte sie den Hummel auf ihrer Seite mit der Bedingung, möglichst unsichtbar zu sein. Dem zugestimmt hatte sie sich in Rachels Zimmer begeben und hier stand sie nun. Aufmerksam blickte Quinn sich um und betrachtete hauptsächlich ihr Spiegelbild vor sich, da diese Spiegelwand einen großen Teil des Raumes einnahm. Ihre Augen wanderten weiter bis sie das Bett sah, welches so warm und einladend auf sie wirkte und schnell überkam die Müdigkeit sie wieder.

Die Schuhe ausgezogen legte sie sich auf die weiche Matratze, schmiegte ihr Gesicht in die Kissen, welche Rachels Geruch verströmten und schlief ein.


End file.
